


Magic (BOOK 1)

by IamSeikina25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Kuroko Tetsuya-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamSeikina25/pseuds/IamSeikina25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this magical world, you'll see many possibilities without any limitations. Nothing is impossible when magic is involved. Well, looking at it on the bright side, it is indeed exceeding expectations. You will go beyond the comprehension of those people who does not have the talent. What if a person is accepted in Hogwarts without showing any magic at all? Crossover story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I am going to post in this site. Please bear with me if there are some mistakes. I'll try to post chapters once I find time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Kuroko no Basuke (Kuroko's Basketball), they belong to their own creators.**

In this magical world, you'll see many possibilities without any limitations. Nothing is impossible when magic is involved. Well, looking at it on the bright side, it is indeed exceeding expectations. You will go beyond the comprehension of those people who does not have the talent. You might even think that you can do everything and only few will be able to acquire it. You may even think that you are unstoppable, invincible. There will be other ways for you to accomplish something but with it, task will be done in no time while challenges are pieces of cake. You will surely have no problem with regards with every other thing because almost all are solved by magic. It is a beautiful thing. It is a talent. It can also be a gift to some. Yes, indeed, magic is a beautiful thing. Yeah, everybody thinks so, well, except a certain someone.

He is a boy, on the age of 10. A little boy - some might say - and a lonely boy. He is quiet and silent, not most of the time but all the time. He breathes - tried to talk - nobody listens - sits down - forgotten – always alone - and left behind. He is an orphan ever since he was born. He is the last in line from their clan. The only relatives he had have finally abandoned him. He tried to smile, yet only managed the wince to surface his face. Pitied? Is he? Nope, no one did care. His name is Tetsuya Kuroko. He struggles and manages to breakthrough his studies. Did he succeed? Oh yes, he did. He is only five years of age at that time. Remarkable for a kid at that age to be able to do so, don't you think so? Sadly, nobody took notice of it. He is unnoticeable at school too, you see. He is - more often than not – forgotten by the students, even the teachers do. Only one took notice though. It turns out to be his cousin, from his mother's side and he and his cousin's mother and father are the only relatives, other than his uncle and aunt from his father's side, he have left. His cousin is the next in line to his mother's, like his father's, almost, wiped out clan.

His cousin's name is Seijuro Akashi. His relatives' clan – Akashi - are rich, and highly respected in the whole country and they don't want the little boy to be discovered by anyone even if they are kind enough to take the boy in. Every day, the boy will be locked in a huge, secret room, connected to the basement. His aunt and uncle are kind to give him meals three times a day but he is not allowed to get out the room. He has his own bed, five bookshelves filled with books, a chess board, a lampshade and digital clock, both on top of the bedside table, on the right side of his bed. His room is composed of the bed, a door - on the left side of his bed – which leads to the bathroom, dark blue carpet on the floor, ceiling white, and wall a light blue. The room doesn't seem to have a door or a way out. This has been his sleeping quarters since living with the Akashi's. He is often visited by his cousin, Seijuro. They had been the best of friends. But one evening of tragedy put their friendship on hold and the start of his almost, never ending agony with the Akashi's.

His eyes shot open. He turns his head to the right to see that it is 6 o' clock and a small January 30 at the bottom. He made his way to the bathroom to freshen himself. He can now go out the room now, all right, but of course, the actions he can do are eat and clean like the other maids the Akashi's have in the manor. Most of the time, he will be the one responsible for the cooking of the meals. He is contended with this. He and Seijuro are still friends. Seijuro Akashi is a red haired male. Both he and Seijuro are ten years of age. He is a few inches shorter than the red haired. As he made his way out the bathroom and outside to the kitchen, he and Seijuro's paths crossed.

"Good Morning, Tetsuya. How are you feeling?" Seijuro asked with a smile on his face.

Tetusya smiled back, "I feel great this morning, Akashi-kun. Good Morning."

Seijuro dropped his smile and frowned, "Tetsuya, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Seijuro."

"I can't do that, Akashi-kun. Aunt and Uncle might hear…"

"They wouldn't. Call me Seijuro when there are only two of us, didn't I tell you that?"

"Okay, Seijuro-kun. You should wait by the table, I will cook your breakfast."

Seijuro nodded with a satisfied smile and sat on a chair nearest to the head chair. The light blue haired male is cooking when stomps from upstairs and shouts became more and more understandable as the Akashi couple began making their way down the stairs. Their quarrelling in the morning brought a frown on Seijuro's face. This is not the frown he gives his cousin but a frown that says he hates something.

"Mira, how many times do I have to tell you that I am doing nothing there but business trip!" shouted a booming voice, followed by fast footsteps that are going to the direction of the kitchen.

"I can't believe it, Seitaku! How dare you make up that meeting without me; and with the Buenaventura's?! Are you out of your mind?! They are Filipinos which aren't even half-blood. Tell me then, what's the whole point?! You just want to probably see Samantha, right?" a female voice, this time, shouted.

Both the couple reached the kitchen to see Seijuro, frowning at both of them. Seeing their son, both Seitaku and Mira Akashi shot each other a glare before sitting on the chair; Seitaku beside Seijuro and Mira, across Seijuro. Tetsuya and some of the servants entered the dining room to serve the meals, Tetsuya himself, made. The breakfast is fairly quiet. The couple glaring throughout the breakfast while Seijuro is frowning while shaking his head from side to side as he eat. When the couple finished, they stood up and walked in silence before shouting at each other again by the living room. Seijuro sighs and gave Tetsuya and apologetic look before smiling softly at him.

"Tetsuya, come eat with me."

"I will, Seijuro-kun. I shall sit beside you." At this a smile like-no-other appeared on both the teens' face.

After the breakfast, Seijuro prepared himself for school while Tetsuya stayed back to his room, quietly reading. Seijuro shouted his good bye to Tetsuya before riding one of the Akashi's limousine. He never learned how to read and write outside the very room he is in. With what he hears, though, outside, along with his desire to learn; he help himself to read. To write, he used his fingers and tried to imitate the letters he sees in all the books. He learned a lot since learning how to read and write. For him, reading is never boring. The day passed by with Tetsuya re-reading the book he got from the first shelf. He is about to fell asleep when incoherent yells coming from the other side of the door. He sharpened his hearing at the noises he began hearing for a while longer, before backing away in fear. He hadn't expect this to happening now, no, especially not now. He made a run going to the bathroom, locking it behind him as he entered. In almost the same, exact moment, the door burst open.

"Oh no, you don't!"

The boy, with his ears against the door, began slipping onto the door until he felt himself sitting on the wet floor. Persistent knocking - or banging - never reach his ears. His eyes glazed and he is shaking uncontrollably. His mind flashed with images and visions of what happened in the past. With his arms around his legs, hugging himself tightly; his eyes finally closed, being welcomed by the darkness and the noises, muffled.

HPxKNB

Light blue eyes opened, his vision blurry. He helped himself on his feet. His whole body hurt from sleeping on the, not only cold, but wet, floor of the bathroom. He listened for voices at the other side of the door. Hearing none, he made his way out slowly. It was dark, unblemished and quiet, almost as if he had left it a long time ago, yet being well-taken care of. He lay down on his bed. His eyes, looking at the room once again to see something unusual, found himself staring to something near the door. He sat down at the bed, trying his best to decipher what it is. He stood up and walked closely. With the little light from outside the room, made him see a, what it seemed like three cylinder of different sizes layered together. He picked it up and walked back to open his lampshade. Looking at the clock for some reason, he found out that there is only 5 seconds left for midnight. When he count down from 5 and the clock chimed midnight, he saw a message written on top of the thing he saw. He found a fork beside it with the message of:

'Happy birthday, Tetsuya. Hope you have more birthdays to come!' –From Seijuro

A note beneath the fork didn't slip the notice of the light-blue haired male. He uncovered it and another message in Seijuro's neat handwriting. It says that the cylinder is not a thing, but rather, a food. It also says that nobody will be in the house the whole day on Tetsuya's birthday – Seijuro was sorry for that he writes – and warns him about trying to go out the house on his own is not allowed. Tetsuya smiled at his cousin's effort but frowned at the last part of the note. So nobody is at the manor now, not even his Aunt Mira, who always stays at home. According to his common sense, only the maids, butlers and the security are the only ones left with him. He sighs and got the fork to try the new learned food in front of him. The sugary thing on top melts on his mouth that delighted his taste buds. He smiled and continued eating. He decided to follow his cousin's advice to stay inside the manor. He can't risk anything after all, he is grateful about the not-so-fair, but still kindness, of the Akashi couple.

He finished his cake then, he drinks water. Afterwards he finally greeted himself a happy birthday. He got shocked though when something break his door down. A huge man appeared before him that made his eyes go wide. The man didn't look so happy and on his right hand is what appears like red umbrella.

"Can't believe we are also accepting foreigners. Ello, you are – err – Te-tatsu-"

"Tetsuya Kuroko and who might you be?"

The man clapped his hands and smiled at him, "Rubeus Hagrid. Now, come along. We have to get out of here. It's going to be a long ride!"

Tetsuya shook his head, "No! I mean – where are we going? I can't leave."

"You haven't received your letter? I see… why do students this days have their letters always blocked? No matter. You can read that on our way. Come now, if we leave now, we can catch up to your first class. "

"But Hagrid-kun - err – sir. What do you mean by first class? I have never been to a school before."

"Seriously? Lots of work to do then. Let's get out of here. I can help you with the basics. Geez, you are just like Harry when I first saw him. So thin, looking almost fragile," Hagrid said.

He began carrying the smaller boy who is struggling from his hold. Tetsuya shouts for help but for some reason, nobody can hear his voice, no matter how loud. Hagrid is grinning the whole time. Tetsuya finally stopped struggling when he knew it's of no use. His eyes twinkled at the sight of outside. It has been years since he'd seen the outside of the so called room he was in. He was never allowed out his room for almost 5 years and has only just recently gained some of his freedom when he was allowed out the room but only in the manor. They stopped by a motorcycle. They hopped on. Hagrid put a helmet on Tetsuya's head and after putting his over his head, he starts the engine and they traveled up. Tetsuya hold onto Hagrid for dear life but couldn't help to look down to see the city lights. He is appreciating the view when suddenly, the view became a blur as they are gaining speed. Fast, they gained and quick, they stopped as well. Being dizzy, he didn't realize that they stopped and they are indeed, in front of the school. When he regained his clear eyesight, a view of a castle stared back at him. He was at awed for a moment he did not notice Hagrid standing beside him.

"Yeah. Pretty neat eh? Yeah this is your school. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	2. Chapter 2

"Eh…Aka-chin, I don't understand."

A violet haired male, around the height of 6'9", is walking alongside a red haired male shorter than him. The taller male has, at least three bags of chips and snacks. He supports a bored expression in which the smaller male beside him noted. The red haired male, who is oozing authority and leadership, looked ahead again. His ruby colored eyes trailed from one person to another as they made their way towards the front. They hadn't agreed to this but the red haired male thought in the last minute that the group will benefit from this. He sighed. He wanted to talk to his cousin badly and not to deal with his teammates. He glanced up once again to the taller male as they entered the castle like school.

"What didn't you understand, Murasakibara?" he asked.

"Why are we here? Aren't we supposed to stay back in Japan? I don't think they have the same snacks here."

"Do I here you whining, Murasakibara Atsushi?" asked the red haired male, named Akashi Seijuro.

Atsushi shook his head while Seijuro is pleased with the response. When they entered the doors, they are greeted by a female professor. She has spectacles and no doubt, in Seijuro's mind, that the professor in front of them is one of the respected professors in the school, if the look she has is something to come by. The professor nodded and they let her lead the way.

"I supposed you are Seijuro Akashi and Atsushi Murasakibara from Teikou Sorcery of Magic Academy?"

"Yes, we indeed are and I am sorry for the rudeness it may sound, but we aren't informed on who you are." Seijuro said, politely.

The female professor stopped in front of another huge, pair of door before facing them, "I am sorry too, for being rude. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration and I am also the head of House of Gryffindor."

"I see, nice to meet you, Professor McGonagall. Murasakibara..."

"Nice to meet you too, Professor McGona-chin," Atsushi says, lazily.

"Please don't mind Murasakibara's nickname for you; he always do that to everyone he respects," Seijuro explained when the professor is about to open her mouth to question.

Professor McGonagall nodded. She explained about the houses in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as they made their way towards the crowd that formed. Professor McGonagall also explained that it is protocol for everyone who is transferring in their school has to be sorted to a house. Both agreed to it and looking around them to see where the others have gone. Some of the people also regarded them; looking at them in awe. They are the only one who weren't on a house and the professor is about to call them for the sorting, when the door opened and a green haired male came in. He is in a very, bad mood. After him is a yellow haired male and a blue haired male. Both seemed to be quarreling but they sensed a glare from somewhere, courtesy of Seijuro, which made them shut up. The trio walked until they are beside Seijuro and Atsushi.

"Atsushi Murasakibara," Professor McGonagall called, assuming that she should start.

Atsushi made his way in front near Professor McGonagall when Seijuro nodded his consent. The sorting hat is placed on top of Atsushi's head and when it shouted a "Hufflepuff!" he almost jumped.

"Shintarou Midorima." The professor resumed.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Ryouta Kise."

"Gryffindor!"

"Daiki Aomine."

"Gryffindor!"

"Seijuro Akashi."

This time, the hat seemed to be silent. The students around him, seated on their respective tables and houses are watching in anticipation. They have never experience something like this before. "Hmm…Difficult to place. Definitely hard to place. Oh! I sense a Déjà vu. Slytherin!"

With what was announced, the crowd had muttered a loud "ooh!" when they heard the red haired male is in Slytherin. The others have gone on their different house tables so Seijuro didn't have the chance to talk to them. Why have the other students reacted that much when they saw the sorting hat sorted him in Slytherin? He shrugged this off and tried to enjoy the feast in front of all the houses' tables after their headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, made his speech. Everyone is contented after eating. Dumbledore said something again before dismissing everyone to their own common rooms. Seijuro, Shintaro, Daiki, Ryouta and Atsushi are left behind the Great Hall.

"Murasakibara, will you be okay alone in Hufflepuff?" He asks, and Atsushi nodded. The red haired leader turned his attention to the others. "I don't doubt you can handle yourself, Midorima." In response to this, the green haired male nodded his head, then, pushed his spectacles up. Finally, Seijuro turns to the idiotic duo. "Kise and Aomine, don't ever do something to embarrass Japan's reputation, get me?" Seijuro said, a bit of a warning in his tone.

All of them nodded and are about to go through their own, separate ways when Shintaro called after Seijuro.

"It didn't slip my notice that everyone reacted when you were placed in Slytherin, Akashi. I can do some asking around what it means," Shintaro says, turning his back to Seijuro.

"That is greatly appreciated, Midorima, thank you."

Both made their ways towards their own to-be sleeping quarters. As Seijuro entered, a lot of the Slytherin individual began welcoming him. He even raised an eyebrow on one who obviously wanted to be more than friends with him but she is just offering a friendship. Everything is going great and he wondered if the others are receiving the same treatment he was shown…

HPxKNB

Ruby colored eyes opened. The owner of those eyes looked around him, a little disoriented. He then remembered where he is. He frowned as he remembered that he told his cousin that he will be back after a day. He didn't explain that he is supposed to be going to a wizarding school and he will be gone for the whole school year. He does not want to think about what his parents are doing to his cousin by this time. His parents never raised their hands on his cousin whenever he is somewhere near. Why is that? He isn't sure about it. Everything that he knows is that most of the time that he is somewhere he needed to be, he will just arrive with his cousin scared of whoever is from the door. It took almost all his willpower not to run and board a train going back to his light blue haired cousin. If only his cousin is a wizard he will be glad. At least he can have a watchful eye with his cousin is here with him, not like what they have back at their house.

He stands up and makes himself ready for the day. Afterwards, he made his way to the Great Hall with a fellow Slytherin. His eyes made contact to Shintaro's, who nodded; Daiki, who grins; Ryouta, who smiles cheekily; and Atsushi, who looks at him, bored, but waved his hand.

"Seijuro Akashi, right?" a voice from behind says.

Seijuro maintained his best poker face before turning behind him. He better not make himself comfortable in here, especially not when his cousin is back at home that made his worry come back full force. The voice came from a male who Seijuro always see with another two students. He raised an eyebrow at him, seeing as he is not with his two 'body guards'.

"Yes, Seijuro Akashi. You are?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy," said the male.

Unable to contain his curiosity, the red male said, "I can't help but notice that your two companions aren't with you. Not to be rude or anything but, where are they?"

"Oh, those two? They are of no importance. You wouldn't mind if I sit here, would you?"

Seijuro smiled and shook his head, "I wouldn't. Go on."

From across the room, Shintaro's eyes narrowed at the sight that unfolded in front of him. He was told by some of his fellow Ravenclaw that Slytherin is okay except for a certain individual. From where he is sitting, Shintaro is sure that the male beside Seijuro right now is the same person that was told to him. He feels the bad news the male is oozing from where he is sitting. He finally breaks his gaze from the two and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He can feel a raging headache is about to come by.

He turned to the Gryffindor table and what he sees made him want to get the idiots and bump their foreheads together. The blonde and brunette, Ryouta and Daiki, are quarreling at the table that made way for a food fight between them. The others are trying not to join in the two because of how the head of their house is eyeing them. Shintaro's eyes glinted, a little, with something that both Ryouta and Daiki stopped what they are doing and both visibly gulped. They turn to see Shintaro with his murderous gaze locked onto them.

"Behave," Shintaro mouthed and both can be seen nodding.

Professor McGonagall saw this exchange and she has her eyes on the person who is able to make her students shut up. A green haired male that wears spectacles has a very graceful control of his magic, was her conclusion to herself. She also saw that Daiki and Ryouta, who are both in his house, are very much like the Weasley twins. The only difference is probably both the new ones are idiots while the twins are brilliant but acting like idiots.

She turns to look at another Professor beside the headmaster. That professor has black hair flowing from both sides his face. He is the Potions Professor of the school, as well as the Head of the house of Slytherin. He is Professor Severus Snape. He seemed to be in a very good mood. Professor McGonagall thinks that Professor Snape is lucky to have the leader, so it would seem, of the new students. From the looks of the red haired individual from the Slytherin table, she can see that the boy is capable and will be dangerous if left alone.

"Professor McGonagall, you seem to be in deep thought."

Minerva turns her gaze to the headmaster as he spoke. She shook her head a no and continue to watch the students while she, too, is eating her breakfast. The headmaster noticed that Professor McGonagall is not willing to talk about it so he dropped the subject for now. Instead, he thought of another topic and he immediately brightened up as he leaned to the side of Minerva.

"It was then that I remember that we have another new student. When is he going to be joining us?" Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster says.

"I am quite sure that Hagrid will be with him shortly. With that, he might even help the boy if the boy is clueless on what he really is."

"I see. I am excited to meet him. I am sure he and Harry will be getting along well."

The conversation they had was short-lived. Silence filled the head table while the others are enjoying the dessert. Everyone is helping themselves with second serving when the headmaster cleared his throat.

"Good Morning, students of Hogwarts. I am sure you all are excited for the first day of classes. Some might not be so thrilled though. I just wanted to welcome the new students. I hope you stay here is of your own home back from where you come from. I wanted to inform you that we will be joined by another new student but we are not yet sure on when he will be joining us. That is all and get ready for your classes," Dumbledore says and the people from the head table stands to prepare their own classrooms for their classes.

HPxKNB

"Akashi, you are really quiet today."

Seijuro turns his head to see Shintaro frowning at him. He smiled in response. Shintaro sat next to Seijuro. They are currently at the library. How Shintaro knew that something is wrong is beyond Seijuro when he can act normally without anyone being suspicious about what he is feeling. Well, except the other can and if he knew what is making him stay quiet in the past, he isn't saying anything about it. Now, Seijuro thinks that Shintaro already knows what is bothering him but decided to let him speak so the taller male can listen.

"I am quite bothered, indeed."

Shintaro nodded and flipped the pages of his notebook, "You can tell me anything when you are ready. You know that. You can trust me but don't ever trust the idiotic duo. They are the only ones who can be idiotic beyond idiots."

At this, Seijuro laughs, "Thanks."

Shintaro nodded, "No problem."

Silence enveloped them for a minute or two before Seijuro sighed and turns his gaze outside the library. He is about to peel his gaze away when light blue reached his eyes that made him looking back to the outside. When he looks again, it was gone. He stands up and made his way towards the door. He gazed from left to right but no sign of light blue is seen. He returned back to sitting beside Shintaro. The other male raised an eyebrow at him as his expression of disbelief is shown on his face.

"Midorima, you have to help me about something."

"What is it?" Shintaro asks, putting his notes down.

"You have to investigate the list of all the new students. I have a feeling that my cousin will be here as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know that it has been so long since I last updated this. This story can also be found at fanfiction.net. What I am doing is just re-uploading it from my own account there ^^" My name at ff.net is Seikina25. Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Thank you for reading! :) Hope you enjoy.


End file.
